


Birthday Games

by Muffinlover246



Series: Destiel Fanfiction BINGO [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU human, Aftercare, BDSM, Birthday Sex, Birthday Surprises, Dean's a brat, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, NSFW Art, Riding Crops, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, no supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinlover246/pseuds/Muffinlover246
Summary: Dean kisses along Cas’ jawline and ghosts over Castiel’s mouth before moving to the other side of Cas’ face. “It’s a game where I call you Sir.” Dean whispers his words into Castiel’s ear, moving his hands to rub at Cas’ nipples through his shirt, “And you call me whatever you want.”“Mhhh, I do love that game.” Cas moans, “ Especially when you’re the one calling me Sir.”“Oh, I know you do.” Dean coos, “I have all your favorite toys laid out for later and I’m going to let you do whatever you want to me.”“Is that so?” Cas grabs Dean by the waist and flips their positions quickly, holding Dean’s hands up against the wall, “And are you going to be good boy today or am I going to have to remind you not to be a brat.”“You love a bratty sub.”“I love you.” Cas clarifies, “There’s a difference.”





	Birthday Games

**Author's Note:**

> Hello
> 
> So this is my fic for my Destiel Port fanfiction bingo. This is O5, BDSM Anyone?

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!!!” Jack and Claire exclaim in unison as they jump on top of Cas in bed, effectively waking him up. Cas has never been a morning person but as his two small children begin peppering his face with kisses and tiny hugs, he can’t help the genuine smile that comes across his face.

 

“Come on Daddy wake up!” Claire demands shaking Cas as violently as she can with her little hands.

 

“I’m up! I’m up!” cas says, bringing his two children into his arms for a hug, “Thank you my little munchkins.” Cas kisses both of their cheeks before releasing them to sit on either side of him.

 

Dean soon walks into the room with a tray of breakfast, eggs, bacon, and his favorite chocolate chip pancakes. “Looks like I missed your birthday surprise.” Dean places the tray on the nightstand and leans over his husband, “Happy birthday, old man.” Dean says with a chuckle before placing a quick kiss on his lips.

 

“Ewww” Jack squeals, “Daddy has cooties.”

 

The two men smile at each other briefly before Dean turns and ambushes both children with kisses across their faces as they laugh and scream out of the room.

 

“Like I was saying-” Dean says before leaning back over his husband to place a real kiss on his lips. His tongue slipping out to lick into Castiel’s mouth, pushing and teasing in the way Cas likes, “Happy Birthday, Angel.”

 

“That was one hell of a wake up call.” Cas says with a chuckle, “But I loved every second of it.”

 

“Well, I’m glad” Dean takes a seat on the bed as Cas sits up, “We were making breakfast and when I started plating everything they ran away up here.” Dean explains, “By the time I saw them turn the corner it was too late.”

 

Dean brings over the tray of food and the remote to the T.V, smiling as he sees Castiel’s face light up. “I’ll come down and clean up once I finish.” Cas can envision the state the kitchen is in right now

 

“You will do no such thing.” Dean scolds, “I’m going to clean up and wrangle those little tasmanian devils into their party clothes while you stay up here and enjoy your bed.” Dean leans over and places a kiss on Castiel’s forehead, “Everyone should be getting here around 3:00 so enjoy your five hours of peace before they do.”

 

“I will. Thank you, Dean.”

 

“Anything for the man I love.” Dean responds leaning in for another quick kiss before they hear something fall in the kitchen, “Let me go and check on them before they tear the place apart.”

 

“You do that.” Cas says with as chuckle, watching Dean jog out of the room.

 

Cas turns on an animal documentary that he hasn’t had the time to watch until now. Cas enjoys his breakfast with a smile on his face as he thinks about the wonderful friends and family he has.

 

 _Can this day get any better?_ Cas thinks to himself

 

~~~

 

The party is in full swing now, Sam and Gabe are playing tag with the kids: Jack, Claire, and their daughter Alex, while Charlie and Gilda watch from the sidelines. If Gilda wasn’t currently pregnant Cas is almost 110% sure they’d both be running around too.

 

Cas and Dean are both by the grill shirtless, solely due to the heat of the grill and the late July sun. Definitely not because the two men wanted to torture each other with their bodies, each one enjoying how the sweat glistened off of each muscle as it rolled down to the sun-kissed skin. Darn that pesky sun...

 

“Food’s ready!” Dean calls, as he places a plate full of burgers on the picnic table, Cas by his side as he places the condiments. When they all take a seat and grab their food off of the plate Dean catches Cas’ arm before he can sit and says, “Let’s get the lemonade from the fridge.”

 

Cas follows Dean inside and smiles when his brother calls out, “Don’t get lost in there!”

 

When they reach the kitchen Dean pushes Castiel up against the wall and kisses him like it’s the last time they’d ever see each other. Dean’s hands roam across Castiel’s body as he slots a leg between Castiel’s.

 

“I have one last surprise for you after the party.” Dean says after pulling away, placing light kisses up and down the column of Cas’ neck, “I asked Sam and Gabe to take the kids for the night so it’ll just be you and me.”

 

Cas moans slightly as Dean bites down slightly on the sweet spot at the base of his neck, “What do you have in mind?”

 

“Well it’s a surprise so I can’t tell you exactly, but I can give you a hint.” Dean rubs his leg against Cas’ half-hard cock, his smile wide when he hears Cas moan, “It’s a game that you and I have played many times before.”

 

Dean kisses along Cas’ jawline and ghosts over Castiel’s mouth before moving to the other side of Cas’ face. “It’s a game where I call you Sir.” Dean whispers his words into Castiel’s ear, moving his hands to rub at Cas’ nipples through his shirt, “And you call me whatever you want.”

 

“Mhhh, I do love that game.” Cas moans, “ Especially when _you’re_ the one calling _me_ Sir.”

 

“Oh, I know you do.” Dean coos, “I have all your favorite toys laid out for later and I’m going to let you do whatever you want to me.”

 

“Is that so?” Cas grabs Dean by the waist and flips their positions quickly, holding Dean’s hands up against the wall, “And are you going to be good boy today or am I going to have to remind you not to be a brat.”

 

 

“You love a bratty sub.”

 

“I love you.” Cas clarifies, “There’s a difference.”

 

Dean leans in for a kiss but Cas pushes him back against the wall before Dean’s lips can get anywhere, “C’mon Cas don’t start teasin’ already.”

 

“Whatever I want, right?”

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Dean pouts, purposely pushing Castiel’s buttons. It’s been a while since they have been able to do this but Dean know how much respect and titles means to him when they scene. Cas can’t just let this slide…

 

“You know better than to answer my questions like that…” Cas reaches a hand into Dean’s hair and pulls, bearing his neck to Castiel where he growls, “Wanna try that again?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Dean says with a grin, Cas pulls again until the smile is replaced with parted lips and a high moan. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

 

“Good boy.” Cas praises, letting go of Dean’s hair, “If you think this is teasing you are going to be in a world of surprise tonight.” Dean makes a noise that sounds like a moan and whine together causing Cas to chuckle.

 

“Can I at least get one more kiss?” Dean pouts, doing his best to copy Sam’s puppy dog eye look, “Please, sir?”

 

“You can have one. But you have to close your eyes.” Cas says and Dean does so almost immediately. Cas leans in closer to Dean, mouths mere inches apart. Cas breathes warm are lightly on Dean’s lips just before he grazes his lips across Dean’s in order to place a kiss on his cheek. “Don’t forget the lemonade.”

 

Cas walks away with a smile on his face as he hears Dean grumbling behind him.

 

_This day just keeps getting better and better…._

 

~~~

 

The party wraps up around 8:00, leaving the adults to clean up while the kids run around to burn off whatever energy they received from the cake. Jack and Claire leave along with Gabe and Sam as both men stand in their doorway waving goodbye until the car is out of site around the corner of their street.

 

When they close the door Cas kisses Dean sweetly, “I love you.” He murmurs in between each press of their lips and Dean smiles.

 

“I love you too.” Dean says while trying to deepen the kiss, but Cas pulls away before that can happen.

 

“Take a shower and meet me in the bedroom.” Cas demands, “And the only thing I want to see you wearing is your collar.”

 

Dean nods and moves past Cas to the bathroom. Cas makes his way into the bedroom and takes off his clothes. Ever since they got Jack and Claire it’s been hard to slip in occasional handjobs, let alone scene. Needless to say it’s taking all of Castiel’s concentration not to squeal with giddy excitement.

 

Cas throws his clothes into the hamper and pulls out their, “toy chest”. When he opens it his finds a new riding crop with a bow on it and a message that reads;

 

_Happy Birthday, Angel._

 

~Dean~

 

Cas smiles as he picks it up. Riding crops are his favorite toy, regardless of whether he’s a Dom or Sub. It’s sleek, black and smells of leather. Cas hits his hand with it and smiles at the sound and feel of it.

 

_He’s definitely going to have some fun with this_

 

He puts the crop down before he gets too ahead of himself. He pulls out a pair of soft leather cuffs, a gag (just in case Dean really does feel like being a brat),  a washcloth for cleaning off later and some lube. Cas arranges them on the bed so Dean can see them before they start in case he wants to add or remove anything.

 

Cas lights some candles around the room, enjoying the soft glow it gives the room. As Cas lights the last candle Dean walks into the room, smiling as he looks at the toys on the bed.

 

“Do you want to change anything?” Cas asks and Dean shakes his head, “Good. Kneel by the bed.”

 

Dean follows Castiel’s instruction without a word, kneeling with perfect posture on the ground.

 

Cas steps in front on Dean and is proud when Dean doesn’t look up at him, “Look at me.”

 

Dean does, eyes half lidded and pupils full of lust. Cas will never get tired of seeing his husband like this, they haven’t even started yet and Dean looks like completely wrecked already. Cas brings his hand down to cup Dean’s face thumb dragging across Dean’s cheekbone before he brings it down to Dean’s bottom lip, where he pulls it open slightly.

 

 

 

“You can be so good when you want to be.” Cas compliments, watching as Dean smiles and takes Cas’ thumb into his mouth where he sucks it lightly. Cas growls low in his throat as he pulls his thumb from the confines of his lover’s mouth. “Go stand by the closet. Hands behind your back.”

 

Dean follows the instruction with a smirk on his face. Dean makes a show of shaking his ass when Cas walks behind him to put the cuffs on. Cas hits Dean, effectively putting a stop to his ministrations, and smiles when Dean makes a noise between a sigh and a moan.

 

Cas fastens the cuffs and moves to the bed to pick up the crop, “I’d like to thank you for the gift.” Cas says as he runs the leather tip up Dean’s spine.

 

“I figured a sadist like you would enjoy it.” Dean teases.

 

Cas brings the crop down on Dean’s ass quickly and evokes a yelp from the other man, “be careful how you speak to me. Or I will gag you.” Cas hits him again, on the other cheek this time, and smile when he sees Dean’s cock getting harder. “Behind every sadist is a masochist I suppose.”

 

Cas runs the crop over the sensitive skin of Dean’s erection, chuckling darkly as he sees Dean shiver.

 

 

“Bet you would like it if I hit you here, wouldn’t you?” Cas growls, striking the sensitive skin just below Dean’s belly button. “You’d probably get even harder.”

 

“Please-” Dean says, neither man understanding what he was pleading for, “Please.”

 

“Ask me for it.” Cas demands.

 

“Please, hit me.” Dean says,

 

“Like this?” Cas hits the meat of Dean’s thigh with the crop. Dean shakes his head and Cas clicks his tongue behind his teeth, “Well then you’re going to have to be more specific.”

 

“Hit my cock.” Dean says rather crudely, with a commanding edge to his voice. Cas moves so he is in front of Dean before pulling Dean’s hair roughly, baring his neck to Castiel.

 

“I told you to ask me.” Cas growls hotly onto the skin of Dean’s neck, “If you can’t do that then I _will_ gag you.” Cas bites down at the base of Dean’s neck, “May even just fuck you and leave you here like the dirty little slut that you are. My cum slowly dripping out of you sit there waiting for your release.” Dean whimpers and Cas tugs harder, “If you’re a good boy that won’t happen, though. Are you going to be good for me?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Dean says through a shaky breath, “I’ll be good.”

 

“Good.” Cas lets go of Dean and goes back to where he was standing before continuing his ministrations with the crop and Dean’s heavy erection, “ _Ask me_.”

 

“Please, Sir.” Dean begs, “Please hit my cock. Please I need it I-” Cas hits him, cutting off Dean’s pleading as he jumps in surprise, moaning softly.  “Thank you, Sir”

 

“Look at how polite you can be.” Cas coos, “Do you want more?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Dean says, tossing his head back as he widens his stance a little, “Please, Sir.”

 

“Good boy.” Cas kisses Dean’s neck softly before he begins hitting him with the crop. Loving the noises he makes each time he hits Dean’s flesh skin. Each blow falls on a different body part each time, leaving Dean guessing.

 

When Cas drops the crop on ground Dean takes a breath and Cas brings his hands up to rub Dean’s heated flesh. Cas rolls Dean’s nipples between his fingers, smiling wickedly when he hears Dean pull at his cuffs.

 

“Fuck-” Dean curses with a shaky exhale of breath, “Please. Please, Sir. I want- I need-”

 

Dean’s sentence is cut off when Cas grips Dean’s erection in his hand, “You beg so pretty.” Cas whispers into Dean’s neck. He positioned himself behind Dean, his erection rubs up and down the cleft of his husband’s ass, “You feel how hard I am for you baby?” Cas rolls his hips up, spreading a streak of precum across Dean’s skin.

 

Dean moans and pushes his ass back, “Please, need you inside me.”

 

“Get on the bed.” Cas growls while unhooking Dean’s cuffs, and Dean doesn’t have to be told twice.

 

Dean kneels on the bed with his face pressed down into the mattress. Cas settles behind Dean and grabs the lub from off the bed. He coats three fingers with lube and is pleasantly surprised to see that Dean’s hole is already open enough for two fingers.

 

“Did I tell you to open yourself up for me?” Cas asks

 

“You didn’t say not to.” Dean responds and Cas can hear the smile in his voice, “Sir.”

 

Cas smacks Dean’s ass hard with one hand, eliciting a moan from his mouth. Cas covers his cock with a generous amount of lube before he bottoms out into Dean in one long thrust.

 

“Oh fuck!” Dean calls out and Cas begins fucking into Dean relentlessly. Cas’ hands wrapped so tight around Dean’s waist Dean knows it’ll definitely leave bruises when they are done. “Yeah, just like that. Please- ahh”

 

Cas snakes a hand down to grip Dean’s erection when he feels his own orgasm building within himself. “Cum for me, Dean.” Cas snarls into the skin between Dean’s shoulder blades, “Wanna feel you tighten around my cock.”

 

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean moans as he spreads white all over the comforter. Cas follows soon after, releasing himself into Dean’s spent hole.

 

When Cas pulls out he guides Dean to lie down flat on his stomach. Cas grabs the washcloth from the edge of the bed and wipes Dean clean. He trails kisses and soft words of admonishment and thanks across Dean’s skin as his husband drifts into sleep.

 

“Thanks for everything, Dean.” Cas whispers into Dean’s ear as he rests his face on Dean’s back, “This is the greatest birthday ever.”


End file.
